


I'm Game If You Are

by edenofalltrades



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Poe Dameron, Board Games, Damerey Week, Exes, F/M, Finn is terrible at charades, Found Family, mentions of past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenofalltrades/pseuds/edenofalltrades
Summary: Couples game nights were a staple for Rey, Poe, Finn, and Rose until Rey and Poe broke up. After almost a year of seeing their friends miserable, Finn and Rose concoct a plan to get them back together… but will their gamble prove successful?
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Other(s), Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey/Other(s)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 46





	1. Draw 25 (Uno)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars and will not be making any profit from this story.
> 
> A huge thank you to taidine and [GothamOracle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamOracle/profile/) for beta reading.
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Content warning: There is a brief mention of a past abusive relationship - Poe is not the abuser, but the experience from it is what led to the Damerey breakup. If you would like to avoid it, skip over the two paragraphs that start with "as soon as" and end with "type of situation again."

Poe looked down at the cards in his hand. If he played this right - and he fully intended to - he would win the game in record time. 

“So Poe…” Rose started as she put a green three card on the pile. “Finn tells me you’re up for a promotion.”

“Yep,” Poe nodded as he put a green seven down on top of Rose’s card. “Can’t wait to do double the work for slightly more pay.”

Not that he wasn’t already doing double the work. Ever since his disastrous break up, Poe had thrown himself into his job, logging more billable hours than anyone else at his company and getting the attention of upper management. 

“Anyone new in your life?” Finn asked with a conspiratorial glance at Rose as he put a red seven on the pile. 

“You already know the answer to that,” Poe sighed. 

“We’re just worried about you,” Rose said as she played a red four. 

“Look, I appreciate the concern, I really do, but I’m fine and you can really stop using game night as an excuse to check in on me,” Poe insisted as he played a color change card down along with a blue five. “Uno.”

“It was just so sudden,” Rose commented, looking over at the empty fourth chair.

“It was sudden for me too, Rosie, but there’s nothing I can do about it now.”

That was the trouble of dating someone you met in a friend group as tight as theirs. Finn and Poe worked at the same company and had struck up an immediate friendship when put on an assignment together. Rose was Finn’s longtime girlfriend, and Rey… Rey was something else entirely. Rey and Finn had been friends since she moved to the United States in high school. Poe had been captivated by her from the instant he saw her. She was intelligent, beautiful, charming, didn’t back down from a challenge and wasn't afraid to call Poe out on his shit. 

They’d spent the better part of two years exchanging stolen glances, touches here and there, and hugs that always lasted a little too long to be friendly. Finally it came to a head, each drunkenly confessing their feelings for each other at a party. From there came the best year and a half of Poe’s life. He was amazed at how natural it was to be dating Rey. How well she fit into his life, how his dog seemed to love her just as much as he did. Any time they were together, even doing something mundane like watching TV on the couch or making dinner together, Poe marveled at how right it felt. He knew almost immediately that this was who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and he couldn’t wait to give her his mother’s ring. 

But, as Poe often found, good things can only last for so long, and 18 months into the relationship it all came crashing down around him.

_Rey had been away on a work trip the week of her birthday, so to make it up for it, he cooked her favorite meal when she came back. It had all been going smoothly, they were sitting on his couch and he had just given her the gift he’d gotten her._

_“What is this?” Rey frowned as she looked down into the box._

_“It’s a key to the apartment,” Poe explained, reaching over to take it out. “So you can come and go whenever you want.”_

_“Poe, I…” Her eyes began to water. At the time Poe thought she was touched by his gesture. Looking back on it, he should have said something other than what he did. Or at the very least said nothing at all._

_“I love you, Sunshine,” Poe declared._

_“I can’t,” Rey whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks._

_“Can’t what, sweetheart?” Poe asked nervously._

_“I can’t do this anymore.” Rey handed Poe the box, wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands and got up from the couch._

_“You can’t what?? The relationship?” Poe held onto Rey’s hands so she couldn’t run away. She said nothing but her nod was enough to convey what she meant._

_“So do you just want to stop?” Poe asked, hoping it was just some sick joke. “Do you want to break up?”_

_Rey opened and closed her mouth a few times before sighing and nodding again. Poe let go of her hands as if they’d had burned him. Rey whispered an apology but Poe barely registered what she said as he fell back down against the couch. Bee, his corgi, ran to the door in pursuit of Rey, barking as it closed in front of him. He then padded over to jump on the couch next to Poe, putting a paw on his owner’s leg._

_“I know, buddy, I’ll miss her, too.” Poe stared straight at the wall, absentmindedly scratching behind his dog’s ear as he tried to think of what came next._

_Poe tried reaching out to Rey, but after several texts and calls went unanswered it became blatantly obvious she’d blocked him and it really was over for good._

“Can you just play a card already so I can put mine down and win the game?!” Poe just about snapped at Rose.

“Fine,” Rose tapped the top of several cards before placing a blue reverse card on top of the pile. 

She was clearly just doing it to get a rise out of him, but Poe refused to give her the satisfaction. He had a card left that could be played on anything, and even if they were playing keep away to stop him from using it, they would likely run out of reverse cards before getting to his turn. 

“Thanks babe,” Finn grinned before playing a card Poe had never seen before. 

“Draw 25 or call/text your most recent ex,” Poe read aloud. “What the hell is this?!”

“New UNO pack.” Finn lifted up the box. “There are blank cards now that you can fill out to make the games more interesting.”

“And this is what you chose?!” Poe quirked an eyebrow. “What if I had gotten it? Would either of you be okay contacting your exes?!”

“You don’t have to call her, you know.” Rose noted with a casual shrug. “You always have the option to draw 25 cards.”

Poe frowned, seriously weighing his options. He was so close to winning and there was no way he could come back if he had to take 25 extra cards. Was winning a card game really worth it? Then again, he had hooked up with another ex a few months ago. Technically she wasn’t his most recent ex, but she was the ex he was with most recently... that could work, right?

“Zorii Bliss does not count,” Rose said before he could even float the idea and Poe mentally kicked himself for telling Rose about it.

After taking a few more seconds to consider it, Poe pulled out his cell phone. He had been blocked for almost a year, the text would probably never even be read. 

Typing out a quick message about his dog, he hit the send button and shared the screen to his friends. “Satisfied?”

Poe played his draw four card to end the game, getting up and putting his jacket on before Finn or Rose could say anything else.

“Let us know if she answers!” Finn called out.

“Wouldn’t count on it, buddy,” Poe responded as he stepped out of their apartment. 

It took all of Poe’s strength not to check his phone at every crosswalk on his way to his car or every red light on his drive home. When he finally crossed his threshold, he gave in and, just as he had predicted, there was nothing. 

The next day, Poe checked his phone first thing upon waking up. He admonished himself for getting his hopes up about someone who hadn’t messaged him in months and probably wouldn’t be messaging him today either. Still, that didn’t stop him from wondering if maybe this time would be different. Finn and Rose were still in contact with Rey and they were the ones encouraging, nay goading, him into initiating contact. Would they really do that if they knew he wasn’t going to get an answer?

Poe spent the rest of the day trying to distract himself with every errand he could think of: cleaning his apartment, walking his dog, going grocery shopping, Skyping with his dad…

Everytime his phone buzzed, Poe rushed over to look at the screen, hating himself for the disappointment he felt when it wasn’t Rey’s response. 

He was just about to give up, call it a night and go to bed early, when his phone buzzed again.

_Rey: I miss him too_

He had texted her that his dog missed her, figuring that was the safest thing he could say given how he still felt about the breakup.

Choosing to strike while the iron was hot, and before he lost his nerve, Poe typed out a quick response and sent it.

**Poe: So you’ll respond to a text about my dog but not one about me?**

It would probably get him blocked again but it was worth it.

_Rey: That’s fair_

Poe was just about to respond when he got another text from her.

_Rey: I understand if you say no, but would you maybe want to meet up tomorrow? Starbucks on third at 2 PM?_

Poe weighed his options. Part of him wanted to say no, or better yet, to not respond at all and give her a taste of her own medicine. It would have probably been satisfying in the moment, but he knew he would regret it in the long run. 

_**Poe:** _ **Sure, see you then.**

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Poe made it a point to get there ten minutes late, just to keep her on her toes. Stopping at the front of the cafe, he glanced in and saw her sitting on one of the couches, two cups of coffee in front of her, looking around nervously. Rey was wearing a green dress he hadn’t seen before and her hair was shorter, but she looked as beautiful as ever. Poe sighed, rubbing the back of his neck before walking in.

“Poe!” Rey stood up as soon as she saw him, smiling. He had known it would be difficult to see her again, he just hadn’t anticipated how difficult it would be. “Thank you for coming.”

She reached out to hug him but stopped herself, rubbing her forearms instead.

“I’m here,” Poe confirmed with a tight smile. 

“Let’s sit, please.” Rey sat on the couch, lifting a coffee cup to Poe. “I got your favorite.”

“Thanks.” Poe sat down before taking the cup.

An awkward silence fell over them. They stared at each other, not knowing quite what to say, just looking around and taking sips from their coffee cups. At a certain point, Poe grew fed up with the silence.

“So, who talks first? I talk first, you talk first?” Poe waved a hand around. “It’s just hard to tell with the whole, awkward silence.”

Rey rolled her eyes, albeit smiling. “Good to see you still have your sense of humor.”

Poe chuckled dryly before sighing and putting his cup down. “Look, I’m glad you wanted to meet up in person to clear the air, but why should I believe you? I opened my heart to you and you broke it.”

“You’re right.” Rey looked down, picking at the sleeve around her coffee cup. “You don’t have any reason to trust or believe me. And I promise, if you never want to speak to me after today, I’ll respect that. I just knew I owed you an explanation after how I left things.”

“Alright.” Poe leaned back against the couch. Despite his anger, he was willing to hear her out fairly.

“I’m sure Finn told you about my ex-boyfriend.” Rey started. Yes, Finn had mentioned something to Poe but didn’t give many details, always insisting it was Rey’s story to tell when the time was right.

“We started dating not long after I began working at his mum’s office. It was great at first. He was older than me, which led to some whispers, but we didn’t care.

“As soon as he gave me a key to his apartment, things took a turn. He expected me to be at his place anytime I wasn’t at work. He had his friends over all the time and would laugh as they made lewd comments about us that made me feel uncomfortable. Meanwhile, I was never allowed to have friends over, let alone see my own friends outside of the apartment. I would go weeks without seeing or even talking to Finn.

“Whenever I tried to break things off, he would profess his love for me, promising up, down, left, and right that he would change but he never did. I barely got away from him but swore I would never put myself in that type of situation again.

“I knew you weren’t him,” Rey clarified, brushing away a stray tear. “You’re one of the best people I’ve ever met and the best boyfriend I ever had. When you gave me that key and told me you loved me, I wanted nothing more than to take it, to tell you that I loved you too. But there was a louder voice in my head. One that couldn’t help but remind me of how things went the last time I got an apartment key and that I should run. I never wanted to hurt you, but I was scared and dealing with unresolved issues.”

“Rey…” Poe scrubbed a hand over his mouth, voice caught in his throat. “I’m so sorry you had to go through all of that.”

No wonder she was terrified. He was eight years her senior, offering her a key to his apartment, and professing his love when she was clearly uncomfortable? He may as well have been a carbon copy of her ex at that moment.

“I spent the last few months in therapy,” Rey revealed, reaching out to touch Poe’s hand. “When I left that day I realized I couldn’t run from it anymore. That even if we never spoke again, this was something I needed to do for myself.”

Poe looked up at her as he turned his hand around so they were holding hands, brushing his thumb over her knuckles. “I’m really proud of you.”

“Thank you,” Rey blushed.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, holding hands as they drank their coffees. 

“So…” Rey started as she pulled her hand back to pick at the coffee sleeve again. “What now?”

Poe opened his mouth to respond but before he could get any words out, Rey continued. “Because I would do just about anything to get a second chance. If you were willing to give me one, that is.”

Poe sighed and chuckled lightly. “I think we should work on being friends again and see where we go from there. Take things slow. One step at a time.”

“One step at a time.” Rey smiled, repeating the phrase. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated if you liked the story! Chapter 2 should be up in a few days.


	2. Four Words (Charades)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months after agreeing to work on their friendship, Rey and Poe are at Finn and Rose's for game night. Will charades push them to go for what they both want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars and will not be making any profit from this story.
> 
> A huge thank you once again to taidine and [GothamOracle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamOracle/profile/) for beta reading.
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------  
> This is the infamous charades chapter - for people on the Damerey Discord server who were on voicechat when I brought up a certain element.

_Four Months Later_

“Dude, will you just ask her out already?!” Finn’s tone was unmistakably irritated. “You’re worse now than when you were pining over each other the first time.”

“I am not pining!” Poe put a hand on his chest and huffed out a breath, melodramatically feigning offense. 

“Then why were you staring at her just now?” Finn quirked an eyebrow.

“I was- I was just…” Poe stammered, trying to think of an excuse. The truth was, he had been staring at her.

They were over at Finn and Rose’s apartment for game night. Poe watched from the half wall separating the kitchen and living room as Rey and Rose huddled together in conversation. 

“The two of you need to get over yourselves and get back together,” Finn muttered.

“We can’t rush it,” Poe insisted. After almost a year of not speaking to each other, they’d decided to try to reestablish their friendship. It started off small, with a text here and there, then moved to phone calls every night, to game nights at Rose and Finn’s place where they didn’t have to be separated. The only thing they hadn’t done yet was go somewhere one-on-one. It was too intimate, too overwhelming, too much too soon. “The timing has to be right.”

“Oh yeah?” Finn asked. “Then why are the two of you dressed like you’re on a first date when you’re just at a friend’s apartment to play charades?”

Poe gestured down his body. “I’m wearing jeans. Totally casual.”

“A button down shirt and the tightest jeans you own isn’t ‘totally casual’. You’re not fooling anyone, GQ.”

Poe frowned but knew he wasn’t in much of a position to argue. Finn was right; it wasn’t an accident that he had chosen an outfit that highlighted certain… assets. Rey must have had the same logic because she was wearing a red spaghetti strap sundress that Poe’s imagination was all too happy to run with. 

Before Poe had a chance to respond, Finn continued. “Look, between the two of us, I’m planning on proposing to Rose tonight. So if you and Rey could just keep your heart eyes in check for a few hours, that would be really great.”

“You’re proposing?!” Poe asked with a grin, mostly happy to have a change of subject. 

“Yeah,” Finn smiled widely. 

“And you’re doing it through charades?” Poe pressed. 

“That’s the plan.”

“But you’re terrible at charades.” It would be a cold day in hell before Poe forgot the time they were paired up together and lost because Finn tried to mime ‘The Sound of Music’ by giving the hint of “movie” and then spinning around with outstretched arms. 

“How hard could this be?” Finn rolled his eyes. 

“Still, for something so important, would you really want to risk it?”

“I’m sure it will be fine,” Finn insisted before thinking it over and deflating. “But uh… just in case, could you please help me out?”

“Sure thing, buddy.” Poe slapped Finn’s back. 

As it turned out, proposing via charades was actually very difficult. Especially when someone as bad at giving clues as Finn was paired with someone who was as bad at receiving clues as Rose. 

Poe could tell when Finn was going to pull the trigger because he smiled at the phrase he got, looking over at Poe unsubtly before putting the paper back in his pocket. 

Finn cleared his throat. Looking straight at Rose, he put up four fingers. 

“Four words,” Rose interpreted. Finn nodded. 

Finn switched to hold up two fingers, pointing at Rose with his other hand. 

“Second word… me?”

Finn nodded happily, putting up four fingers again and pointing to himself.

“Fourth word you?”

Finn nodded again, giving Rose a second to process the clues she just got. 

“Will I something with you?” Rose asked, filling in the first word on her own. 

Finn clapped his hands, jumping up and down happily. Getting back in his original position, he put up the number three, which Rose correctly interpreted to mean “third word”… then it became abundantly clear that Finn was stuck. Thinking about it for a second, Finn began to draw the shape of a large circle in their air with his hands. 

“Will I circle you? Will I watch the Circle with you?” Rose guessed, clearly confused. 

Finn shook his head. Getting down on one knee, he continued to make the circle, only smaller.

“Still seeing a circle, babe,” Rose grimaced. 

Finn got up, sighed, looked around and then started pointing with one hand at Poe and at his neck with the other.

Rose frowned, trying to work out the clues. “Me, you, Poe, circle but not a circle…”

Poe was very curious to see where this was headed.

“Will I have a threesome with you and Poe?” Rose guessed. “I mean…”

Finn’s eyes widened and he started shaking his head. Poe clasped a hand over his mouth to stifle laughter at the scene in front of him. From beside him he could hear Rey spit out her drink. He might have had a small crush on Finn when they first met, and continued to playfully flirt with him a bit here and there, but he would never get in the way of his relationship with Rose. Then again if they were really interested…

Finn looked over at Poe pleadingly. Poe nodded. Reaching over, he tapped Rose’s forearm, pulling out his mom’s wedding ring from underneath his shirt. 

“Think about what this is, Rosie…” Poe hinted. 

“That’s your mom’s wedding ring…” Rose answered, starting to put the pieces of the puzzle together. When she turned back around, Finn was on one knee holding out a ring of his own. 

“Will I marry you?” Rose asked, finally figuring out the clue Finn was trying to give. 

Finn smiled hopefully, giving Rose a small nod as he awaited her reply. 

“Of course I will!” Rose launched herself off the couch, running over to hug Finn with such force that the pair fell over, giggling the entire way down. 

Poe put the ring back under his shirt. Chugging the rest of his beer, he used the empty bottle as an excuse to get up and go to the kitchen for another. He was genuinely happy for his friends, but at the same time, he couldn’t help but feel like the ring he wore was heavier than usual. It was always supposed to go to the person he was going to marry one day and if it were up to him, he would have given it to Rey a month into their relationship.

“Thanks for giving me an excuse to sneak out.” Rey’s voice startled Poe from his thoughts. 

“Oh are they still celebrating?” Poe asked nonchalantly. 

“They’ve been making out on the floor since you stepped away.” 

Poe stifled a laugh. “Wanna get out of here? I don’t think they’ll notice.”

“That sounds fantastic!” Rey beamed. 

“Let’s go.” Poe threw his bottle into the recycling bin, thankful he hadn't started another. 

Though it had been a balmy seventy-five degrees earlier in the day, the weather had cooled down significantly and Poe was glad he’d brought his leather jacket with him. Rey, not as prepared for the weather, shivered beside him in her dress. 

“Here.” Poe took his jacket off, draping it around Rey’s shoulders. 

“Thank you,” Rey smiled. “I brought a jacket, I just left it in a room that would have necessitated me walking past the canoodling couple and well…”

“Say no more.” Poe put his hand up with a chuckle. 

The walk to Poe’s car wasn’t that long and she probably could have made it without the jacket but it just seemed wrong not to give it to her. What he didn’t anticipate were the old memories flooding back. Times when they were dating and he would freely hand over his clothes to her. 

Poe would have easily walked past his car if Rey hadn’t pulled on his shirtsleeve when they got to it. With a mumbled “thanks” he unlocked the vehicle, opening the door for Rey before going around the other side to get in himself. 

The first few minutes of the drive were quiet. Hundreds of thoughts swirled around in Poe’s head, so many things he wanted to ask Rey but he was too scared to. 

“So…” They started simultaneously, giggled at the synchronization. 

“You first,” Poe offered. 

“I was just going to say, so Finn and Rose are engaged,” Rey commented.

“Yeah,” Poe nodded. 

“I’m happy for them, I just…” Rey trailed off.

“Just what?” Poe could feel his heart start to race. 

“Wonder if that would have been us?” Rey asked nervously. “If we hadn’t broken up, I mean.”

Poe was taken aback. He hadn’t expected to hear anything like that from her, especially not then. Thinking through his response carefully, Poe was just about to answer when Rey cut in with a quiet, “Never mind, sorry.”

“Absolutely,” Poe said confidently. “Without a doubt in my mind, I would have proposed by the end of the year.”

“Oh,” Rey gasped quietly. Poe wasn’t sure if he should press on, nervously wondering what her response would have been. 

“I would have said yes,” Rey added. “For the record.”

Not really knowing quite what to do with that information, as he pulled up in front of her building Poe decided to shoot his shot and ask the question that had been on his mind for several weeks now. “Would you like to go out on a date with me?”

“I’d love to.” She beamed. Her smile was pure sunshine, the radiance that had been missing from his life for nearly a year. 

“We’ll figure out a plan tomorrow?” Poe hoped it wasn’t a mistake to not give a date and time at the moment, but it was their second first date and he wanted to make sure to have as much planned out as he could. 

“Sounds great!” Placing a quick kiss against his cheek, Rey hopped out of his car and went home. 

Poe chuckled, placing his hand on his cheek where her kiss still lingered. It wasn’t until he got home that he realized she still had his jacket but he didn’t care. He could always get it back at their date; or he might even let her keep it. She always did look better in his clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated if you liked the story! Next chapter should be up in a few days.


	3. Coins and Stars (Super Mario Party)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disaster strikes when Poe and Rey are supposed to go on their second first date... with some quick thinking and ingenuity, can Poe land on a lucky space and save the night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to taidine for beta reading!
> 
> Quick note about the last chapter - I was a dumb dumb and completely didn't notice that I forgot to add the last paragraph until way after the fact. It's been added now. For people who read the chapter before the update, it doesn't change too much so you'll be fine to read this chapter without going back but it is adorable AF (if I do say so myself) and I would recommend going back to check it out.

Poe drummed his fingers against the steering wheel nervously. He still had plenty of time to pick up Rey and make it to the restaurant in time for their reservation, but leaving fifteen minutes later than he had originally planned didn’t help ease his nerves. 

“I should have kept the tie,” he mumbled to himself, annoyed that the reason behind his delayed departure time was his indecision with his outfit. He changed no less than five times, trying on different shirt-and-pants combinations before finally settling on one he liked only to have a damn near existential crisis over which tie to wear or if he should even wear a tie in the first place. He had one foot out of his bedroom door when he decided against the tie - remembering that Rey liked it when he had his shirt unbuttoned and exposing a hint of collarbone. 

Now it became clear to him that his indecision with his clothing had angered the traffic gods, because he hit every single red light on his way to Rey’s apartment. This was not the tone he wanted to set for their second first date!

Getting to her building with just enough time to park the car, Poe ran up the stairs and rang the doorbell, catching his breath and checking to make sure the flowers was carrying hadn’t gotten totally destroyed. 

When Rey opened the door he was floored. 

“Wow, you look…” was all that he could get out as he saw her stand there in a black dress that didn’t look familiar. “Wow.”

“I take it you like the dress,” Rey grinned. “Also hi, by the way. Would you like to come in or are you just going to spend the entire night staring at me from the other side of the door?”

Poe shook his head. “Right, sorry, hi. These are for you.” He handed her the bouquet. 

“Thank you.” Rey smelled the flowers before setting them on her counter to grab a vase. 

Poe was almost surprised that her apartment looked the same. There were no major changes to his place so by all accounts he shouldn’t have been, but still, it felt weird being away for so long and having it look identical. 

“There,” Rey said as she put the vase on her counter top. 

“It looks perfect,” Poe smiled. She always liked to have fresh flowers on her counter - said they livened up the place - and when they were dating he was always happy to supply the flowers for her. 

“You know…” Rey took a step closer, running a finger across the lapel of Poe’s jacket. “You look pretty wow - ow - your… self.”

If she kept it up, they were going to miss their dinner reservation, Poe wanted to comment. He definitely would have if Rey hadn’t suddenly gasped and doubled over in pain.

“Are you okay, Sunshine?” Poe asked as he directed Rey to the couch. 

“Yep, totally fine,” she assured him - though her sharp intakes of air told the opposite story. 

“And if you tell me the truth?” Poe pressed.

“It’s just cramps.” Rey waved him off. “I’ll be fine once the painkillers kick in, really.”

Poe remembered how bad her cramps could get and how she would try to fight her way through it. He had learned early on not to take her at her word when she said she could “soldier through” the pain - the image of her throwing up in the middle of a Ruby Tuesday’s after she swore she would be “just fine once the painkillers kicked in” and that “the mozzarella sticks were worth the trip” flashing through his mind as vividly as the day it happened. 

Putting an arm around Rey and pulling her in close, Poe pressed a soft kiss against the crown of her head and told her, “We’re not going anywhere.”

Rey pulled back to look at him “But our date?! The restaurant!”

“We’ll still have our date,” Poe assured her as he brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “We’re just going to do it in a way that’s more comfortable for you.”

“But…” Rey frowned before sighing. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.” Poe nodded. “I don’t want you to be miserable and in pain the entire night. So give me your keys, put on something more comfortable, get a painkiller and a heating pad, and I’ll be back in less than an hour so we can have our date here.”

That seemed to be enough for Rey. She gingerly made her way over to the area by the door where she kept her keys, holding them out for Poe. Before he had a chance to second guess himself, he took the keys and kissed her cheek, running out to his car. 

His first stop was to his own apartment where he could change. The outfit he was wearing was perfect for the fancy restaurant he had reservations for but not for the new plans he had in mind. Putting on a hoodie and pair of sweatpants, he packed his Nintendo Switch in an overnight bag. Before he left, he placed one call to the restaurant to cancel their reservation and another call to their favorite pizzeria to place an order for their usual to pick up on his way back over to Rey’s. 

By the time he opened the door to Rey’s apartment, it had been forty five minutes since he left, something she pointed out with great delight. 

“What can I say?” Poe shrugged as he put the pizza down on her dining table. “I live to please.”

In order to minimize Rey’s movement from the couch, Poe handled all the aspects of dinner, from serving to cleaning up and wrapping up leftovers.

“How’s the pain?” he asked as he sat back down on the couch next to her. 

“Still pretty bad,” Rey grumbled, running her hand over the top of the heating pad. 

“Well it’s a good thing I brought a distraction then.” Opening his bag, Poe pulled out his Nintendo Switch and its docking station. 

Rey’s eyes lit up. “Really?!”

“I remember how much you loved this thing,” Poe chuckled before getting up to hook the gaming system up to her TV. Back when they were together they played a lot of games on his Switch. He had wanted to get Rey one of her own, but with the artificial shortages Nintendo tended to create, by the time he was able to order one they had broken up already. Instead, he had ended up giving it to Finn. 

“What do you want to play first?” Poe asked as he handed her one of the joy cons. 

“You decide.” Rey shook her head, but Poe wasn’t about to let her off the hook that easily. 

“I wouldn’t have bought these games if I didn’t want to play them,” Poe reminded her, running his index finger over the back of her hand. “I can play whichever game I want, whenever I want to, you can’t.” 

“Super Mario Party?” Rey asked shyly. 

“Super Mario Party it is!” Poe squeezed her hand before turning back to the tv and selecting the game from the menu. 

When Poe saw Rey pick Daisy, the same character she always chose when they played together, he reciprocated by choosing Luigi. It started off as a joke between the two of them before they started dating which kept snowballing, leading up to one Halloween where they did a couples costume as Daisy and Luigi, complete with Poe growing a full-on moustache for the event. After their break-up, Poe couldn’t stand to play as the character the few times he played Super Mario Party with Finn and Rose, always opting for Bowser or Monty Mole. 

“Megafruit Paradise?” Poe confirmed at the board selection screen. It was always Rey’s favorite board to play but he wanted to ask just in case. 

“Only if you wa-” Rey started, shutting her mouth when Poe gave her a stern look. “Yeah, that’s still my favorite.”

Poe hit the selection screen and loaded up the board. Because it was just the two of them, the game filled in two other players at random - Rosalina and Dry Bones. They rolled to see what the order was and that boney bastard not only won, but he hit an item spot on his first roll and earned a warp pipe. 

Poe was second to go, rolling a three and ending up right behind Dry Bones. Rey and Rosalina, in third and fourth each landed on a blue space as well. Their first minigame was “Look Sharp”, a four player mini game that required them to tilt the joy con until the character on screen game into focus. Rey and Poe won handily over the AI players, something Poe took as a good omen for things to come. 

Seven rounds later he would come to rue those words. He was in third place with one measly star that he got by chance when he was able to steal it from Dry Bones. In hindsight, that wasn’t the smartest move; he should have taken it from Rosalina or Rey, who had two stars each, but he couldn’t pass up an opportunity to screw over that dehydrated turtle. Especially since on his next turn, Dry Bones landed on a space and got his own “steal a star” bonus, which he took from Rosalina. 

“Stupid, skeletal bastard,” Poe grumbled and played through his turn, which saw him landing on a bad luck space and losing ten coins. Rey reached over and rubbed his forearm gently. 

When they got to the next minigame, “Social Climbers”, Poe felt himself in more trouble in real life than in the game. He quickly fell behind as he failed to avoid staring at Rey moving her joy con rapidly in an up and down motion.

“I won!” Rey cheered.

“Good job,” Poe said through gritted teeth as he tried to picture the purple-haired supervisor from his previous job naked to avoid a situation that would make both of them uncomfortable. 

Two turns later, the game ended and the bonus stars were being awarded. Dry Bones got both the eventful and sightseer stars, leading to a victory with three stars. 

“I hate bones,” Poe complained. 

“Why’d you unlock him then?” Rey chuckled. 

“Because I am a completionist,” Poe explained. “And I was determined to get every character in the game.”

“Fair enough.”

“So what do you want to do now?” Poe turned to face Rey. “Want to go another round? Play some Mario Kart? Smash Bros?”

“Let’s just talk,” Rey suggested as she handed the joy con back to Poe. 

“Sure,” Poe nodded. He put the joy cons back on the console after shutting it off and going back over to Rey. “What do you want to talk about?”

“I mean, we should probably talk about us,” she said hesitantly. 

“You don’t sound too excited about that,” Poe noted. Part of him hoped that she would change her mind and pick almost any other topic. He knew they’d have to have this conversation but they were able to so deftly avoid it for four months, focusing only on light, happy things. He would send her pictures of Bee being especially adorable, she would send him funny memes and TikToks. When they added phone calls it was mostly about how their day went. Nothing too heavy, never too serious. 

“I think we have to talk about it,” Rey pressed. “If we want to move forward.”

“Okay,” Poe sighed, nodding. “What do you want to talk about?”

“I… umm…” Rey faltered. Poe started to feel his patience growing thin. He was perfectly happy to ignore the 300lb bright pink elephant in the room. 

“You were the one who brought this up,” he noted. 

“I know, I just…” she frowned. Clearly she was as nervous about the potential ramifications of the conversation as he was. “When we broke up, did you think we would get back together?”

“I wanted to,” Poe admitted with a nod. “I wanted to get back together right away. It’s why I sent you dozens of texts every day for a week. But when they went unanswered, I figured I was wasting my time because you blocked me.”

“I had to because of the whole…” Rey tried to justify, but Poe cut her off.

“I know that now,” he explained. “But back at the time, without any explanation, I was heartbroken and confused. I thought it was your way of telling me you didn’t want me.”

“I’m so sorry.” A tear rolled down Rey’s cheek. Poe reached over and wiped it away. 

He decided to take his turn to ask Rey something he had been wondering for a while. “How long ago did you unblock me?” 

“About a month before you texted me. I was trying to build up the courage to send you a message when I got yours,” Rey admitted. “I guess our friends got a bit impatient with my hesitance?”

“They told you about that?!” Poe wasn’t sure if he was happy she knew or not.

“They’re my friends and I love them, but they couldn’t keep a secret to save their lives,” Rey laughed. She wasn’t wrong there.

“So what would you have texted me if I didn’t message you first?” Poe inquired. 

“I would have asked you to meet me at Starbucks.” That made sense. “Would you have said yes? If I just texted you that out of the blue one day.”

Poe thought about it for a second before nodding. “I think I would have.”

“Really?” She was looking at him so earnestly that Poe almost hesitated to keep going, afraid he was going to ruin whatever they were starting here. But he knew that ultimately he had to get it out. 

“Look, I have to be honest, I was hurt and angry for a really long time. If you sent that message… if you wanted to meet after not talking to me for almost a year, I would have gone…” he paused, trying to gather up the courage to keep going, “...but it would have been with the mindset that I was getting closure.”

“Is that what you thought when we met up that day?” Rey’s voice broke. 

“Yeah,” Poe nodded, feeling tears form in his own eyes. 

“Oh,” Rey looked down. 

Poe took a deep breath and put his hand over hers. “But I’m glad it’s not how things ended.”

Turning the heating pad off and dropping it on the ground, Rey sat up and leaned in so she was closer to Poe. “I hope you know how much I missed you.”

“I missed you too, more than you could ever know.” Poe closed the distance between them, kissing her softly. It was only a few seconds long and far tamer than he was used to with her, but it felt right. It felt like he was finally home. 

Rey leaned her forehead against his. “I’m sorry I turned this date into such a downer.”

“No, this was good. We needed to talk about all this.” Poe assured her. “Do you want to keep going or do something else? It’s been a while since you kicked my ass in Mario Kart.”

“Can we just cuddle and watch a movie?” Rey countered.

“Have anything in mind or do you just want to flip around and see what’s on?”

“Let’s just flip around.”

Poe grabbed the remote control and handed it to Rey so she could flip through the channels. As she did that, he got up to turn off the light so that the room was illuminated only by the glow of her television. 

“Find anything good?” Poe asked as he settled back down on the couch behind her, pulling Rey over so she was laying on top of him. 

Rey shifted in his arms to look up at him. “The Man From U.N.C.L.E. started a few minutes ago and it seems like the most promising option.”

Poe grabbed the remote from Rey and set it down on the coffee table in front of the couch within arm’s reach. “Then let’s watch that.”

Fifteen minutes later, as Napoleon and Ilya were discussing their new partnership after a less than amicable exchange, Poe could feel Rey burrowing closer to him, her breath evening out as she fell asleep, coming in short puffs on his neck. Reaching back for the remote control, Poe lowered the volume so it was low enough not to disturb Rey but still loud enough that he could hear it. A few minutes later he felt his own eyes grow heavy and he used what little energy he had left to wrap his arms around Rey tighter before drifting off as well. 

Poe woke up a few hours later to a dark room and the soft tap of the remote control being set down on the coffee table. 

“Are you still asleep?” Rey whispered. Poe froze, unsure of what to do. “Okay good. I need to get this out but I don’t think I can do it while you’re awake.”

Well, there was the decision made for him. Trying his best to keep his breathing steady, Poe listened to Rey’s confession.

“I know I said it earlier but I really need you to know just how much I missed you those months we weren’t talking. How hard it was for me to wake up every day and not be able to call you, to text you, to see you or Bee. How many nights I cried myself to sleep because I was scared that in the time it took for me to work through my issues, you would find someone else or that you wouldn’t take me back. How badly I wanted to tell you why I had that reaction or have the message be relayed to you through Finn, but knowing that this was something I had to do on my own, and if you found out, you would have fought tooth and nail to be by my side… or that you would have completely put your life on hold, which wouldn’t have been fair because I didn’t know how long it would take. 

“And most of all I need you to know how much I loved you. How I never stopped loving you, even though I never quite said it to you before and I don’t think this counts because you aren’t awake to hear it. I probably won’t say it out loud. Not for a while. I don’t want to make it seem rushed or cheap. But if you ever tell me again, I know I’ll say it back.”

Although his heart soared at her words, Poe felt guilty listening in on what she was saying. With as much subtlety as he could muster, he stretched, pretending that his foot hitting the other side of the couch was what woke him up. Rey stilled above him before laying her head down on his chest, breathing all over the place. Poe placed a soft kiss against the top of her head and hugged her tighter. 

They had already found their way back to each other, and that was the hard part as far as he was concerned. They had all the time in the world to figure out the rest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> Also, I learned as I was writing this that Daisy and Luigi are apparently a legit ship in Nintendo World so if someone who has the skills could draw Rey & Poe as Daisy & Luigi that would be the bomb and you would have my eternal love and gratitude. 🧡💚


	4. Meaningful Doodles (Pictionary)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe is ready to tell Rey something very important... but why just use words when a picture is worth a thousand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again to taidine for beta reading! 
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter got stuck in beta reading/editing hell for so long. Hopefully the chapter itself will make up for the delay. 😅

_Five Months Later_

“Did you remember to bring the wine?” Rey asked as she got into Poe’s car. 

“Three bottles of it,” Poe noted. It was a type Rose loved that was surprisingly difficult to find, so when he saw it in the store, he bought every bottle they had in stock. 

“She’ll be so thrilled!” Rey beamed. 

“Did you bring the cookies?” They all had a soft spot for Rey’s famed chocolate peppermint cookies, but she only ever made them once a year, claiming that was what made them special.

“I made two dozen for tonight and I have an extra batch saved just for you back at my place,” Rey confirmed before hesitating. “You are still coming over to my place after, right?”

"Yes." Poe nodded, briefly looking over at her while he was stopped at a red light. "I'm still going to stay over at your place tonight."

They had officially gotten back together when they woke up the morning after their second first date and had been going strong ever since. It was almost like they picked up from where they left off in some ways. They got dinner together almost every night and spent most weekends over at each other's places. Occasionally one would sleep over at the other's house on a weeknight. They still had a ways to go, but they’d made many strides. 

The most difficult part, for Poe, was keeping it secret that he had heard what Rey whispered to him that night. He felt bad keeping it from her, like he should have admitted right away that he was awake and heard her or at the very least told her the next morning... but when he woke up to her looking at him, still half asleep and adorable as ever, he couldn't bear the thought of doing anything to change it. So he lied. And spent the next five months trying to keep from blurting out that he loved her at the most random or inopportune moments just because he knew she would say it back. 

"I love... your sweater."

"I love... this coffee."

"I love... this movie."

All covers for when he almost slipped up and confessed his real feelings. 

No, he knew he needed to be more subtle than that and tell her when the time was right. A real, elaborate plan that looked thought out. Like something he would have done had he not heard what she said. Fortunately, they were playing Pictionary that night, and he had just the plan to declare his love. 

Whether or not he confessed that he had heard her late-night whispered confession was a whole other matter... but he would cross that bridge when he got to it.

The drive to Finn and Rose's building was a fairly short one and Poe didn't have to search too long to find a parking space. All things that helped to ease his mind and give him time to plan out what he would draw to tell Rey he loved her. Fortunately, unlike the charades proposal debacle, he was much better at drawing than Finn was at giving clues, and Rey was much better at guessing than Rose was.

He just had to make sure they were actually paired together. Normally that wasn't a problem - this was a couples game night, after all, and Finn and Rose tended to prefer playing together. But every now and again they would decide to shake things up and swap teams around. Especially when they played Pictionary. 

Poe had been paired with Rey for every single game night since they got back together so he felt a shake up was imminent and he feared, with his luck, it would just so happen to be the week he decided to declare his love. 

As soon as Rey and Poe entered Finn and Rose's apartment, Poe pulled Finn to the side. Making sure Rose and Rey were out of earshot, Poe handed Finn one of the bottles of wine and whispered, "I need your help with something."

"Oh yeah?" Finn grinned as he opened and closed several drawers in search of the wine bottle opener, clearly to give them a cover. 

"Remember how you told me ahead of time that you were proposing to Rose? In case you needed back up?" Poe reminded him. 

"Yeah," Finn nodded. 

"Well, I have a little declaration of my own and I might need some help making sure things go smoothly." 

"You're going to propose to Rey?!" Finn turned to face Poe, brow furrowed. "I mean I'm happy for you but haven't you only been dating for a few months?"

"Could you say that a little louder? I don't think your upstairs neighbors heard you!" Poe scowled, looking around to make sure Rey and Rose didn't notice. "And no, I'm not proposing. But I do have another declaration of sorts that I want to make."

Finn tilted his head. Poe gave him a few seconds before finally, "Ohhhh! You're going to tell her you love her?"

At least he whispered it that time.

"Yes, that's the plan," Poe confirmed. 

"That's fantastic, man." Finn patted Poe's shoulder. "Not sure how I can help you, but I'll try any way I can."

"I just need you to make sure that Rey and I are on the same team," Poe explained. "I can handle the rest from there."

Poe felt pretty confident in his Pictionary skills, he already had an idea of what to draw to get Rey to say the words he needed her to. He just needed to make sure it was her saying the words so he didn't accidentally declare his love for Finn or Rose. 

"Here," Finn gave Poe the opened bottle of wine. "Go make yourself useful while I get the game ready."

* * *

"Are you okay?" Rey asked Poe quietly as Finn was setting up the easel. 

"Yeah," Poe nodded. "Why wouldn't I be, sunshine?"

"It's just that you're holding onto your wine glass so hard I'm afraid you might break it." She pointed down at where he indeed had a white knuckle grasp on the delicate glassware.

"Oh!" Poe put the glass in his other hand, stretching the one he was originally holding it in. 

"You've been acting strange all night," Rey went on. "You were quiet the entire car ride, you pulled Finn aside the second we got here, and now this... is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Poe sighed, scratching his forehead with his thumb. "I'm fine, sweetheart, just tired. It's been a long week."

Rey put one arm around his waist, bringing the other to cup the back of his head before kissing him softly. "Hopefully I can help you relax better tonight."

Poe groaned, wanting nothing more than to take Rey by the hand and run back to his car with her so they could get to that portion of the evening faster. The only thing keeping him there was knowing he had a specific goal in mind for Pictionary... then again... he could still do that at her place... right?

"Hey! If you two lovebirds can keep it in your pants, we're ready to start!" Finn announced, effectively putting a stop to Poe's plan of escape. 

Rey and Poe sat down on the couch as they waited for Rose to come back from the bathroom. Poe kept his arm around Rey the entire time, hoping that when Rose came in they could keep the same teams they normally had.

“I have an idea!” Rose declared when she came back into the room. “Let’s swap around the teams!”

“Could be fun,” Rey shrugged. 

“No!” Poe yelled before he could stop himself, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. “I mean, it’s couples game night. Let’s just stick with couples.”

“We switch up the pairs sometimes,” Rose noted. Shit.

"No, no, I think we should have our normal pairs," Finn defended Poe, albeit weakly. 

"But..." Rose frowned. Before she had a chance to say anything else, Finn pulled her aside to their bedroom. Poe hated that more people knew about his plan, especially people who were notoriously bad at keeping secrets, but he didn't have any other choice. If he was paired up with anyone other than Rey, he couldn't enact his plan, and that would be the worst outcome out of all of them so he had to hope for the best. 

"Let's do couples!" Rose announced as she and Finn came back into the living room. "We can do men vs women next week."

"Alright," Rey shrugged and Poe thanked his lucky stars that she didn't try to press further. 

* * *

They were getting towards the end of the game, they were tied with five points each. Finn had just successfully gotten Rose to guess “onion ring”. Now it was up to Poe to get them the winning point. And tell Rey something important in the process.

Getting up in front of the room, Poe pulled a paper from the bowl and read it. “Message in a bottle”. Cute. But not what he was going to draw. 

“Ready sunshine?” Poe asked, trying to hide his nerves. 

“I’m ready,” Rey confirmed, smiling so confidently it gave him butterflies.

Poe nodded and lifted up three fingers to indicate that he had a 3 word phrase he was going to be drawing. Picking up the marker he started to draw an almond shape at the very top. In the middle he drew a small dark circle. Above it he drew a curved line and started drawing vertical lines when Rey chimed in with her guess. 

“Eye!” Rey shouted confidently. Poe pointed at her with his marker, grinning broadly.

Moving down on the page he drew a heart. Not an elaborate, anatomically correct figure - he definitely didn’t have time to do that in the 60 seconds he was given - just a standard cartoon heart.

“Heart?” Rey guessed. Poe considered trying to get her to go with synonyms but figured it would be faster to just go with what she had and use what time he had left to go on to the third and most complicated word. 

He started off by drawing a cloud shaped figure. From there he added a small bit in the front for a face and sticks on the bottom. 

“Sheep?” Rey asked. 

Poe scrunched up his face, making an “eh” motion with his hand.

“Lamb?” Rey guessed again.

Poe drew a female symbol next to the drawing. 

“Ewe?” Rey guessed correctly. 

Poe capped his marker, twirling it around in an attempt to get Rey to put it all together. 

“Eye heart ewe,” Rey sounded out. “Eye heart ewe, I heart you… I love you?”

“Yes!” Poe cheered just as the buzzer went off. 

He dropped down on his knees in front of where Rey was sitting on the couch, still processing what he said. 

“You love me?” she asked softly. 

“Yes.” Lifting her hands up so he could press a soft kiss against each of her knuckles. “I love you. More than you could ever imagine. And it’s been killing me these last few months to want to say it but not be able to.”

“I love you, too!” Rey’s voice was filled with emotion as she leaned down to kiss Poe. 

“Do we have to tell the two of you to get a room?” Finn warned. 

“The two of you had no problem making out in front of us when you got engaged,” Poe reminded them. 

“Yeah, but that was in our apartment,” Finn countered.

“And a plan to get the two of you to leave,” Rose confessed, quickly covering her mouth with her hands. They really couldn’t keep a secret. 

“Well now that the game is over we are more than happy to get out of your hair,” Rey asserted. Turning to Poe she simply asked. “Shall we?”

That was more than enough for him.

“Let’s go.” Poe nodded as he got up and took Rey by the hand.

The sounds of her giggling was music to his ears as they sprinted to his car. He knew he probably should have slowed down but he just couldn’t wait to get back to her place to move on to the second part of their night. The traffic gods seemed to be on his side as they hit green lights all the way there. 

Poe would have been happy to run up the stairs but after dragging her down the stairs of Finn and Rose’s building, he figured it would be better to give her a break. That did nothing to stem his impatience when the elevator took forever to come. 

They wasted no time when they finally got to Rey’s apartment, Poe slamming her against the door, lips hot and insistent on her neck. 

“Can we at least take this to the couch?” she moaned in his ear. 

“As you wish.” In one fell swoop he lifted her up, running over to the couch and depositing her on the red upholstery before sitting beside her and moving up to hover over her. 

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered, marveling at his girlfriend. 

She blushed, putting a hand up to his cheek. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Poe threw his head back in laughter, giving Rey the opportunity to slide her hand down to his shoulder to use as leverage to pull herself up to kiss him. 

He wanted nothing more than to kiss her senseless and ravish her right then and there but he knew he needed to tell her the truth about what happened that night before they went any further.

“We have to stop,” he said as he pulled away to sit on the couch.

“Everything okay?” Rey asked.

“Yeah, no, it’s fine…” Poe hesitated, unsure of where to even begin. “I just need to tell you something.”

“What is it?” Rey frowned as she sat up beside Poe. 

“The night of our second first date,” he started, heart thumping so hard he could practically feel it against his rib cage. “When you woke up in the middle of the night and thought I was still asleep…”

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Not sure how to sugarcoat it, he decided to just rip off the band aid. “I was awake, I heard everything you said, sunshine.”

Poe braced himself for the worst - Rey slapping him, asking him to leave, changing her mind about their relationship…

What he didn’t anticipate was her laughing. 

“What’s so funny?” Poe scowled. 

“I’ve known for a while, it’s just nice of you to finally admit it,” Rey explained through laughter.

“You what?!” He definitely didn’t anticipate that.

“I love you, but you are just about as subtle as Finn and Rose,” Rey explained, finally calming her laughter. “Your breathing was all over the place and your heart rate was erratic. You’re not as good at faking being asleep as you think you are.”

Poe was floored. He genuinely had no clue what to say. “So you knew…”

“This whole time,” Rey supplied for him. “Yup.”

“And…”

“And I was just waiting for you to admit it.” Rey shrugged. “Though I do have to admit it was funny watching you try to twist around every time you almost slipped up.”

“And you’re not mad?”

Rey shook her head. “I knew pretty much right away that you could hear everything I was saying. I could have stopped talking if I really didn’t want you to hear it but I think it was just easier for me to get it out that way.”

She hesitated for a second before adding. “Are you mad that I knew the entire time?”

Poe chuckled. “No, I’m not mad. I only wish I could have known sooner so that I could have been telling you that I loved you this entire time.”

Rey leaned over to kiss Poe, placing her hand on his chest over his heart. He was certain as he laced his hand through her hair to pull her in closer that she must have felt his heart hammering against his chest. He vowed from that day forward that he would tell her he loved her every chance he got. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! ❤️


End file.
